


вылижи мне душу

by shchorssssymatas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everything Hurts, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, when am i gonna write some fluff and lovely hokuwatas that everyone deserved
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shchorssssymatas/pseuds/shchorssssymatas
Summary: Ты доволен, Ватару Хибики? Из-за тебя он едет крышей.





	вылижи мне душу

**Author's Note:**

> 190312  
> сижу у хими в чс

Почему-то когда Хибики проглатывает его по основание, Хокуто ещё в состоянии думать.

И почему-то из всех моментов вспоминает именно тот, когда говорит:

— Я не влюбился.

Акехоши, шлёпая половой тряпкой, смотрит на него и моргает. Хокуто смотрит в ответ и продолжает:

— Со мной всё в порядке.

Акехоши трёт шею и неловко улыбается:

— Уверен? Ты говоришь сам с собой.

Хокуто поджимает губы, убирает поднос в сторону и быстро протирает столик.

Дожил. Говорит сам с собой. Ты доволен, Ватару Хибики? Из-за тебя он едет крышей.

А может, это всё хитрый план Эичи Теншоина.

Это ведь он машет перед носом Хокуто визиткой — _«ты же интересуешься театральным искусством? Слышал когда-нибудь об этой студии?»_ ; а в студии Ватару Хибики ему улыбается как-то странно, то есть, он и так оказывается странным, но Хокуто чувствует в его взгляде, обращённом на себя после того, как представился, что-то _совсем ему непонятное_. Хокуто списывает сначала на то, что Ватару Хибики мог слышать о нём от Теншоина, но потом капитан упорно игнорирует его на занятиях, ни разу не смотрит в его сторону; когда Хокуто ловит его для личного разговора, что и так удаётся добиться не сразу, — критикует с таким разносом, что Хокуто оторопело замирает на месте. Отдаёт капитану Хибики все распечатки, тот быстро пишет в них своей рукой, называя каждую ошибку Хокуто, а потом говоря, с какой интонацией в лучшем случае он должен был произнести ту или иную реплику; а потом приходит в кафе, где работает Хокуто, с Теншоином, и весело улыбается. За Теншоином потом приезжает хмурый Хасуми, жмёт руку Исаре, берёт Теншоина под руку и уводит, в ответ на протестующее «я ещё не допил кофе, Кейто» мрачно напоминая, что «врач запретил тебе пить кофе, Эичи». Капитан Хибики увязывается за ними, поддакивая, что «врач запретил мне пить кофе ещё в старшей школе, а с тех пор прошло уже десять лет, а я жив, цел, единственный наследник семьи»; на Хокуто не оборачивается, не сразу, по крайней мере. Сначала капитан удостаивает его одобрительным взглядом на одной из тренировок — Хокуто чувствует такое ребяческое воодушевление просто от этого, не зря, значит, не спал допоздна, разбирая замечания Хибики; потом уже оборачивается на выходе из кафе, подмигивает; потом раскрывает в руках веером два пригласительных билета на показ кино в закрытом клубе; гладит его колено, отвлекая от просмотра — скользит ладонью между ног, гладит пах.

А сейчас проглатывает его по основание, зажав у письменного стола в задней комнате в студии; отсасывает так душевно, так мучительно неторопливо, совсем не помогая себе руками. Хокуто и так едва дышит, наблюдая, как Хибики двигает головой по всей длине, то сжимая губы на самом краю, то почти утыкаясь носом в стриженый лобок — а когда вдруг, не отрываясь от процесса, смотрит исподлобья глазами своими красивыми _(Хокуто они так нравятся)_ , так вообще задыхается.

Затем капитан Хибики съезжает с него, облизывается и спрашивает:

— Тоже любишь думать во время секса?

—…Что?

Хибики снова смыкает губы на крайней плоти; жмурится, натягиваясь щекой.

Он странный.

Приглашает к себе домой, его квартира чуть только меньше, наверное, чем одна из квартир родителей Хокуто; и выглядит она роскошно обставленной, но осмотреться Хокуто удаётся только в спальне. Постель у Хибики не заправлена, Хокуто видит разбросанные по ней игрушки, среди них как фаллоимитаторы, так и мастурбаторы — Хибики тем временем обнимает его сзади, трётся щекой о затылок и расстёгивает ремень брюк.

Обнажённым Хибики выглядит как — Хокуто не может подобрать слов, если честно, разве что _искусство_ , пожалуй, да, Хибики обнажённым выглядит как искусство со своим подтянутым, гладким телом; прямым членом и длинными волосами, достающими до упругой задницы. Хокуто переводит дыхание, замедляя движение меж расставленных на простыне коленей, проводит рукой вверх по взмокшей спине Хибики, тот прогибается ещё сильнее — Хокуто знает, руки его холодные, как обычно, Хибики должно быть приятно. Дотягивается до плеча и смахивает последние пряди с лопаток на одну сторону; путается в них пальцами осторожно, склоняясь и целуя загривок.

— Не хочешь потянуть за них? — шёпотом спрашивает Хибики и добавляет ещё тише: — Ей такое нравилось.

—…Что?

Странно.

Хибики предлагает ему заняться сексом ещё, и потом — ещё, и Хокуто никогда не отказывает — ему _нравится_ , ему _хочется_ , Хибики сводит его с ума буквально всем, что делает, будь то шальная улыбка в его сторону или минет с проглотом, Хокуто даже не хмурится больше, когда Акехоши, блестящими глазками заглядывая в его лицо, спрашивает: _«влюбился, Хокке? Влюбился же, Хокке?»_ — так почему нет; только откуда-то рождается странное чувство дежавю, что Хибики, трахаясь с ним, своим видит патрнёром _не его_.

Однажды Хибики, вылизывая его грудь — пощипывает, потирает сосок, кусает вокруг — спрашивает:

— Как поживают твои родители?

Хокуто замирает.

Убирает от лица руку — закрывал собственный рот, застенчиво почти боясь стонать в голос от одной лишь прелюдии.

— Что?

Хибики приподнимается над ним, тянется, чтобы поцеловать в губы, только Хокуто не отвечает; смотрит в его глаза своими, _красивые, Хокуто они так нравятся_ , произносит тихо, но чётко — достаточно чётко, чтобы Хокуто понял всё сразу, _а как хотелось бы ослышаться_ :

— Я скучаю по твоей маме.

Что.

Хибики поднимает руку, взлохмачивает волосы Хокуто, зачёсывая их направо. Хокуто перехватывает чужое за запястье, сжимает с силой, отводя от себя, а Хибики тем временем говорит полушёпотом, с придыханием даже — он всегда знал, что у неё был маленький сын; а о нём, Ватару Хибики, всегда знал её муж, поэтому несколько раз они делали это втроём. Ей нравились его длинные волосы, она с ними игралась, накручивала на палец, а потом могла взять у корней и оттянуть почти больно; её муж слишком много думал во время секса, в её голосе слышался укор, когда она говорила об этом, но у него был вкусный член, Хибики понравилось ему отсасывать, и в коленно-локтевой он его оттрахивал отменно…

Взгляд его, Хокуто видит, уплывает — вспоминает, что точно таким же расфокусированным был взгляд красивых _(как же они ему нравились)_ глаз Хиёри Томоэ; Хиёри Томоэ любил его _слишком_ страстно, настаивал на том, чтобы подбирать ему одежду, всё норовил пригладить по волосам, а в постели предлагал завязать себе глаза — это всё игра, говорил он, _разве не возбуждающе, Хокуто-кун?_ ; Хиёри Томоэ, которого Хокуто так любил, отвёл взгляд своих красивых глаз, которые Хокуто так нравились, в сторону, когда тот прямо спросил: _ты любишь меня или моего отца?_

Но Хиёри Томоэ — не плакал, а Хибики вдруг шмыгает носом и говорит, что любит её, очень любит, и ему всё равно даже, что придётся делить её с супругом, который, кажется, больше чем за насадку на член его и не считал никогда; _а потом Эичи согласился передать тебе мою визитку, и ты-то, Хокуто-кун, ты только меня любишь, им — было всё равно, а ты — меня по-настоящему полюбил, Хокуто-кун, у тебя тоже холодные руки…_

Его слёзы раздражают Хокуто. Он морщится, отталкивает руку Хибики, отталкивает его от себя вообще. Приподнявшись, замахивается и — брезгливо вытирает ладонь о простынь, щека мокрая, у Хокуто ладонь теперь тоже. Хибики тем временем безвольно заваливается на кровати, волосы закрывают его лицо, Хокуто, подобравшись и смахнув их, видит улыбку. Разворачивает его тогда грубо, бьёт по бедру, чтобы лёг нормально, Хибики сразу же устраивается перед ним, раскидывает ноги, даже берёт себя под колено, раскрываясь сильнее; хватается пальцами за руку Хокуто, которую тот кладёт на его горло — _сильнее сожми, сильнее_ — закатывает потом глаза от нехватки воздуха, _от экстаза и удовольствия_.

Ватару Хибики не странный — он больной; ну, Хокуто, видимо, тоже.

Значит, Хибики нравилось, когда мать Хокуто тянула его за волосы во время секса? Значит, Хибики нравилось отсасывать его отцу? Хорошо.

Будь по-твоему.

В следующий раз у письменного стола в задней комнате в студии Хокуто наматывает волосы Хибики на кулак, насаживает на себя его рот; заставляет собой давиться, захлёбываться спермой; в уголках глаз опять блестят слёзы; потом, давая время нормально вздохнуть сразу после, заботливо даже придерживая голову у корней спутанных прядей, видит счастливую улыбку.

Нравится сходить с ума, Ватару Хибики?

Хокуто тоже.


End file.
